The walking dead
by TWDFanfics
Summary: Warning: sex and swear words.


Im sitting all alone. Walkers all around the building i am in, and one gun with one bullet. Im thinking of what I'm going to do. End my life or escape somehow. I put the gun up to my head when a machine gun goes off. I just sit there, thinking of who and what. I look out a window, all the walkers are down on the ground dead. Im so confused on what just happened I'm looking at them thinking... I hear a big loud BAM i turn around petrified. "Hey, you okay?". The man said. Me? Is he talking to me? Who else theres no one here. "Yeah... Thanks for saving me." I said. Good good play it cool. "Don't mention whats your name?" Said the man. Crap! What do i do? I don't know who he is and can i trust him. "Uh... Call me Leslie." i said: Leslie? Really. Whatever. The man takes a step closer to see me. "Woah woah stay back man."i said "Sorry i was just trying to see you... Is it just you here?" the man said. "Yeah just me." I said "Well we have a camp not to far up if you wanna come and stay." The man said. "Really sure thanks um i never got your name... I said "its Daryl. Daryl Dixon." Said Daryl. Nice name i guess he trusts me. But why? "Thanks again for letting me come with you Daryl." I said. "We should better get walking to our camp." Said Darryl. Not much a talker is he. As we step outside i can see him better. He has brown hair, Blue eyes, and has big muscles. I have long brown hair, and brown eyes. "Got any weapons?" Said Daryl. "I had one gun with one bullet but i dont know where it went." I said. "Here." Said Daryl. He hands me a pocket knife. "Thanks but you dont even know me. Why trust me right away?" I said. "Because in this world i know who i can trust and who i cant". Daryl said. We were silent for the next 5 minutes till we got to his camp. "Guys this is Leslie. I met her while hunting." Daryl said. "Well great to see you and have you be a part of the family from now on. Were in better condition then we have ever been and we need more hands too. Welcome." Said Rick. "Thanks." I said. "Come on its time to eat." Said Rick. At the table there were some new faces. Not a lot but a little. "So Leslie whats your story before all of this." Said Rick. Just tell them the truth about your past. "Uh ok. Well when i was little my mom died of cancer. I was only 8. She was the best person in the world. My dad after that went crazy and every night would come home and beat and yell at me and my sister. After a year he started dating again. Met his "love" and got married. My new mom was the worst person ever. She would encourage my dad to beat and yell at us. This went on until i was allowed to get my own house. After a while i became a worker for kids that get abused. I only dated a couple people for a while because a lot of them would break up with me because of the scars from my dad. But it was still good because i got away from my dad until the world turned." After I told the story Daryl and Rick both gave eachother a look from across the table. "I say a cheers to Leslie. Shes one of us now." Said Rick. "Cheers" said everyone. For me? Wow thanks. Why do they trust me though. "Thanks guys." I said. After dinner they all went to there sleeping bags. I didn't know what to do so i asked Daryl what to do. "Here take mine ill sleep without one" what is he doing. Why all this for me. "No you don't have to." I said. "But i want too." Daryl Said. He gets up from his sleeping-bag. "Here you can have it." Daryl said. I go in and cover up. He lays down a little close but far away to me. "Goodnight Daryl." I say. "Night." He said. "Rise and shine." Said Rick. I get up. "Can you get Daryl up i have to go get Carl and then i gotta tell you guys something." Said Rick. "Sure." Rick then walks away. "DARYL GET YOUR ASS OUTA BED." I screamed in laughter. "What." Daryl said in his morning voice. "Outa bed lets go." "I can tell you and me are gonna get along well." Said Daryl. I turn away and try my best to hide my smile. Ricks walking back to us now with a certain look on his face. "Daryl and Leslie i need you to to go out for a run and get food for us since we have a new member stay there for a day or two." Rick said with a smile. "Alright lets go Leslie" Said Daryl getting his crossbow. I get up and off we go. After we leave the camp we start talking a lot. "Did you ever fall in love?" Asked Daryl "ya its kinda early but i think i am." I said. "Me Too." Daryl said. After that we just asked each other questions about ourselves and we have a lot in common. I think the person I'm in love with is him. But i don't think that. I know that. "Heres a house we can go in its really far so we will just chill here if it has a lot and say we went to tons of houses." Said Daryl. "Well it would take us a while anyway our camp is in the middle of no where we walked like miles to get here." I said. "Ya true." "Get ready anything could be in there." Said Daryl. He slams the door open. Nothing. "You get upstairs and ill get down here." Said Daryl. "Ok be safe." I said. I look through the counters. Tons of food. Jackpot. I gather them up and go upstairs. I see Daryl drinking from a water. "Daryl." I say. He turns around scared and splashes water on me. "Really." I said. "Uh sorry." Daryl said. " your lucky i have a tang top under this." I said. I take off my wet shirt. I have a skin tight tank on. I felt weird about it. I guess because my dad always called me fat when i was little. "Don't look at me k." I said. "Why?" Daryl asked. "I feel insecure about my weight." I said. "Listen Leslie your not fat your stunning." Said Daryl. Just before i was about to say something his lips were on mine. I couldn't think at all. This was the best moment of my life. "Listen Leslie I love you i know this is soon but i do and i just want you." Daryl said embarrassed. "I want you too." I said "now." Said Daryl "here and now we can use that bedroom." Said Daryl. Oh my god is this happening? My first with Daryl Dixon? I start walking to the bed. I sit down and he takes off my top. He starts kissing me hard. He takes off my bra and starts playing. I moan. He then takes off his shirt. I get off the bed and put my fingers between his belt loop holes. I start to undo it and his jeans fall down. "Are you sure you love me enough to do this?" I asked "ever since i first saw you i wanted to." He said. I pull down his boxers and start. It was so big. He closes his eyes and grasps the table behind him. He leans his head back and closes his eyes. He moans and grips the table harder. "I i im gonna c cum." He said breathlessly. I keep going no matter what. He explodes in my mouth. I swallow. His heads back and scratch marks are in the table. He's breathing heavy. I get up and take off my jeans and then my panties. I go on the bed. He comes up and starts licking. He slides one finger in. Then two. He looks for me to see if its still ok and if he can. I just look at him and grin. He takes his fingers out and rubs his head over my entrance. I moan. He looks at me again. He plunges in. I scream. He starts moving slow. Then faster. And Faster. All you can hear is out moans and the sound of wetness and skin hitting. He goes faster and faster. Harder and harder. He pics me up and places me in a way where he hits the right spot. I moan daryl over and over. He likes that. Every time i would say his name he would go harder and faster in the right spot. Im screaming. Its night now. He pulls out for a second. I look at him confused. He didn't say anything.. He reached into his bag. He pulls out a condom. As he puts it on he says "i grabbed this while you weren't looking. After he finishes that sentence its on. Im on the bed breathless. He comes over. "Were not done yet." He says. "Were both confutable with this now." "Good." I say. He comes closer. He rubs his head near my entrance again. I like it. "Whats my name?" He asked. "Daryl." I say out of breath. "What?" He said. "Daryl." I say trough breaths. "Again?" He says. "Daryl!" I scream. "There you go!" He said. He plunges into me. I scream. He hit another good spot. Better then the last. I scream. "Oh my god!" I scream. He goes faster and harder. More faster and harder. "Oh my god! "Daryl" i scream. "Who?" He screams. "Daryl!" I scream. "WHO!" he screamed. "DARYL!" I scream at the top of my lungs. He goes so fast and hard i feel like he's trying to kill me. It feels amazing. "COME ON NOW!" he screamed. "OH MY GOD DARYL!" "DARYL YOUR SO GOOD" "PLEASE DONT STOP!" PLEASE! I beg. He pulls out. He rubs his head near my entrance. Not on but above. Is he teasing me? "Come on Leslie! You know what i like? Screaming in pleasure! My name being yelled! Your doing all of it! But don't be shy with it! He slams back in. He's moving faster and harder then ever. He hits it where its right. "DARYL COME ON HARDER,FASTER,GIVE IT YOUR ALL! DARYL OH DARYL!" I scream. I moan really loud. "DARYL PLEASE FASTER,HARDER,MAKE ME FEEL LIKE YOUR TEARING UP MY WHOLE BODY!" I scream. He goes faster,harder,faster,harder. I look at him a smirk grin on his face. He's sweating really bad and breathing heavy. I look at his hips. There going so fast. So hard. I cant stop screaming. "OH MY GOD DARYL... DARYL... AHHHHHH DARYLLLLL!" I scream. "Im goonna ccummm. He screams at the top of his lungs in pleasure. "Oh my god daryl!" "That was amazing!" I say "well were almost done but not yet!" What does he mean... In the middle of my thought I'm flipped over and my legs are spread apart. One finger,then two,and now three! I moan loud. He pumps his fingers faster and faster. He's shacking the bed. "DARYL!" He pumps harder and faster. Im gripping whatever i can. Screaming. He starts playing with my breasts again. I look at him. He has a small grin. He looks up at me and takes his hands off of me we connect eyes. We just look at each other until he looks down. He looks at my eyes again. Why is he still asking for permission? I just look at him. He goes in slow. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. His hips pumping. He's sweating really bad. I am too. His breathing is heavy. He goes faster,faster,faster,faster. He goes harder,harder,harder,harder, he goes in and out. I scream his name over and over. "Im gonna cuumm!" He screams. We both scream. I look at him. His eyes are closed. His head back. He's gripping the sheets. He pulls out. Slowly. We get under the covers breathing heavy. "I love you Leslie." He says. "My name isn't Leslie." I say. "It isn't?" He asks in surprise? "Its Cam." I say. "I like that name even better." He says. We both go to sleep. I wake up. I just think for a little. I wake Daryl up. We sit on the roof and talk. "Whats YOUR story?" I ask. "When i was about 8 my mom died in a fire. My dad abused me and my brother. He would fire guns in the house. Hit us. Fight us. I have scars all over my body. Thats why i waited to do my plan at night." Daryl said. "I have scars too." I said. I hated my family." I said. after that we just kinda talked the early day away until we went back. On the way home we talked more. "There you two are." Said Rick. "Ya heres your stuff." Said Daryl. He gave the stuff to him. "So what did you to do the whole time?" Asked Rick. "We just talked." I said. Well I'm happy i could bond you to so much." Said Rick. "Yeah i think i found my family its you guys." I looked at Daryl and Rick. Both smiling. I found the right place. 


End file.
